Paseo de primavera
by LunaVenuss
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes van descubriendo que su nueva vida en su tercer año de secundaria es totalmente distinta a lo que se habían imaginado, y poco a poco comienzan a experimentar cambios que los llevan a vivir situaciones nuevas de romance y decepción.


¡Hola a los que están leyendo esto!  
Les presento mi primer one shot de una de las parejas que más me gustan del anime de Pokémon, el contestshipping. Estos one shot son pequeñas historias que nos introducen a las parejas que estarán dentro de la historia principal. Espero les guste y disfruten leer esto tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.  
¡Gracias, y nos leemos después!

Las historias que se cuentan aquí son sólo con personajes del anime, por lo tanto no aparecerán los del manga ni los del videojuego, aquí se contará una historia paralela al del anime dónde no se introducirá la mecánica de batallas ni a los mismos **Pokémon.** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no es parte del canon oficial de **Pokémon,** y por lo tanto no afecta la trama del anime.

 **Pokémon Fanfic: Paseo de Primavera**

 **One shot 1: ''Mi Irritante Amor''**

Suena el timbre de las 8:00 que anunciaba el regreso a clase en la secundaria ''Masara'', y dos amigas caminan por los pasillos; muy entusiasmadas por volver a clases, bueno... sólo una, una radiante y animosa joven de 14 años con grandes ojos azules que llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, la cual consistía en una falda color violeta con algunos detalles a rayas, portando una chompa azul marino que cubría su blusa, la cual era blanca adornada en el cuello por un corbatín atado en forma de moño, cabello azul que le llegaba a la altura del hombro recogido a los costados por dos ganchos amarillos, y medias negras que alcanzaban a cubrir sus rodillas. Junto a ella caminaba una simpática e inusual joven de la misma edad, con ojos del mismo color que el de la contraria, y cabellos castaños con una especie de coletas a los costados, mientras también portaba el mismo uniforme; pero con un toque personal que consistía en llevar la chompa atada a la cintura, con las medias un poco más arriba del talón. Ambas caminaban una junto a la otra por el pasillo hasta toparse con la entrada de su salón.

-¡Primer día, por fin! -Exclamó Dawn, alzando los brazos y dando un gran grito de emoción, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del salón de clases-. No puedo creer que pasaron 3 meses ya, estoy ansiosa por empezar y tomar todas las clases extracurriculares de este año.

-No puedo creer que estés tan animada por volver a la esclavitud de los libros, trasnochadas por fastidiosos deberes y profesores amargados que parece como si disfrutaran vernos sufrir con los exámenes tan difíciles que hacen - Replicó May mostrando una actitud algo sorprendida al oír a su amiga, mientras ambas tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares -. Sinceramente, lo único que me agrada de este lugar es el horario del almuerzo. -Poniendo ambos codos sobre el pupitre y descansando sus mejillas en ambas manos, la castaña exclamaba quejumbrosa - Ahhhh, sólo quiero que termine ya este tormento. ¿A qué hora suena la campana del receso?, ¡que no tienen piedad de mí!

-La peliazul sólo atinó a reírse escuchando las divertidas quejas de su amiga-. Tranquila May, la escuela no sería tan mala si leyeras un libro de vez en cuando.

-¿Libros? - Levantó la cabeza anteriormente recostada sobre el pupitre, y fijó la vista sobre su amiga que se hallaba sentada al lado -. Claro que leo libros. - Sacando rápidamente un manga y poniéndolo frente a la peliazul -. ¿Lo ves?, este es mi favorito, se trata sobre una chica que quiere dejar su aburrida vida en el campo, así que sin darse cuenta despierta en el cuerpo de un atractivo chico en la gran ciudad de Tokio. Simplemente es maravilloso, ¡y el final te sorprenderá! esta es la cuarta vez que lo leo y siempre termino sorprendida del cambio argumental que se da al final de la historia - . Exclamaba emocionada, mientras su amiga la miraba algo confundida.

\- Me... me parece bien May- Atinó a comentar la peliazul evitando bajar el entusiasmo de su amiga.

\- Veo que sigues conservando ese desenfreno de emociones tan fastidioso. - Exclamó un joven peliverde acercándose al lugar de ambas chicas -. Sobre todo ese notable entusiasmo por cosas tontas y sin importancia. - Sonriendo y clavando la mirada en la joven de cabellos castaños -.

\- Oh, sólo eres tú. Y ahora ¿qué quieres Drew? -. Exclamó May, muy fastidiada y mirando fijamente al muchacho.

-Hola, Drew. - Atinó a decir la peliazul tranquilamente.

\- Hey, tranquila enojos. No he venido a perder mi tiempo contigo, así que ya puedes quitar esa incómoda expresión. - Dijo el chico manteniendo una expresión serena e imperturbable con un tono de voz algo burlona -. Oh, y ¿cómo te va, Dawn? Felicidades por obtener el segundo puesto en la competencia académica. - Apartando un momento su mirada de May para dirigirse a la chica sentada a su costado. -

-Que amable, gracias Drew-. Respondió la joven mostrando una pequeña pero simpática sonrisa.

-No lo sabía... Eso es maravilloso, ¡muchas felicidades, Dawn! -. Se dirigió a su amiga con tono animado.

\- No es nada, por algo eres la delegada de la clase. No te haría daño aprender un poco, May. - Atinó a decir recuperando su tono sarcástico, y volviendo la mirada hacía la ya irritada chica.-

\- ¡Cierra la boca Drew, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia! - Parándose en su lugar y dando un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de sus compañeros que se encontraban dentro del aula.

Todos quedaron observando la graciosa escena, mientras May seguía enfrentando al muchacho de cabellos verdes, el que por cierto sólo atinaba a mostrar una sonrisa de lado.

\- Jhm. Tan irritable como siempre. - Dirigiéndose a la exasperada chica que aún permanecía parada en su lugar con un rostro que mostraba enojo pero a la vez era muy cómico. Deberías aprender a controlar ese carácter tuyo, no es nada agradable que reacciones de esa manera. Pero claro... ¿Qué puedo esperar de una niña mimada? - Finalizó.

\- ¿Niña mimada?, quiero saber quién te dio el derecho para llamarme así, realmente no me conoces lo suficiente Drew. - Reclamó la joven, mirando fijamente al contrario, retándolo con la mirada. -

\- Tus arranques de rabietas sin motivo alguno son una prueba de que aún te falta madurar, y por lo tanto no dejas de ser una niña pequeña que cree que solucionará todo con ataques de berrinche. - Se llevó una mano hacía su perfecta cabellera verde y la sacudió. - Es más, hasta una niña de 8 años tiene más control que tú.

\- Simplemente era demasiado, la muchacha no podía ocultar las ganas de querer ahorcar al presumido peliverde que estaba en frente suyo, así que por fin explotó frente a su amiga que en ese momento sólo miraba la escena con confusión. - ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decirme esas cosas! ¿Ahora resulta que conoces a todos, señor sabelotodo? Te diré que estás muy equivocado, no eres más que un engreído que piensa que está por encima de los demás. Pues déjame decirte una cosa, eres tú el que no sabe absolutamente nada ¡¿Me escuchaste tú, payaso presumido?!

\- M-may, por favor cálmate... -. Insistió la peliazul mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga para evitar que se vaya contra el muchacho que hasta ese momento se mostraba algo sorprendido por las repentinas palabras de la contraria.

\- El peliverde volvió a mostrar su tranquila expresión, y apegándose más a la alterada joven, atinó a decir lo siguiente. - Vaya, May; estoy sorprendido.

\- ¿Sorprendido? - . Preguntó la castaña que repentinamente cambió su enojada expresión por una más tranquila y confundida.

\- Sí. - Siguió el muchacho - . Sorprendido de que mostraras menos control del que creí ,creo que una niña de 8 años te queda muy corta, realmente eres tan caprichosa como una de 3, cielos. Eres todo una caso, jovencita. - Finalizó, mofándose de la chica. -

\- Eres un... - . La muchacha se estaba preparando para el ataque final, hasta que sintió cómo una mano cayó levemente sobre su cabeza, devolviéndola a un estado de calma y confusión.

\- Sin embargo, debo admitir que me divierte mucho ver como intentas defenderte, eres tierna. - Culminó el muchacho partiendo hacía su lugar.

\- La joven de cabellos castaños solo se quedó parada en el mismo lugar mirando atentamente como el chico retomaba su sitio, mientras sentía como levemente un sonrojo encendía sus mejillas. - Tierna... - Entonces reaccionó. - Espera un minuto, ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo, Drew!

\- May... - Agregó la peliazul en voz baja.

\- No, Dawn. No intentes detenerme, ¡Le daré una lección a esa brócoli engreído!

\- May...! - Insistió su amiga, esta vez con un tono de voz más fuerte.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Dawn?! - . Replicó la chica gritando.

\- El maestro ya vino. - Sostuvo la peliazul.

\- Cof, Cof. - Interrumpió el maestro que había entrado al salón y estaba a punto de comenzar la clase.

\- Oh... - Se quedó inmóvil y volteó lentamente hacía delante. -

\- Señorita, ¿hay algo que le gustaría compartir con la clase?- .

\- No profesor, yo sólo estaba... ajaja - atinó a reírse nerviosamente mientras rascaba su cabeza.-

\- ¡Siéntese!

\- ¡Sí! - Avergonzada rápidamente tomó asiento, mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros se reían y comentaban la graciosa escena en voz baja.-

\- Tranquila - Dijo la peliazul mientras daba un leve golpe en el hombro de su amiga, le sonrió con confianza y simpatía, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa de la contraria, entonces volviendo hacía la pizarra para ver la clase.

\- May solo podía pensar en la bochornosa escena que protagonizó gracias al molesto chico que no apartaba su vista de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces ella le devolvió la mirada para pensar y maldecirlo dentro de su mente.- ¡No lo soporto!

\- Mientras por su parte el chico que la miraba al otro extremo recostando su cabeza sobre su mano, sonreía y pensaba en lo divertido que sería todos los días de clase, desde ahora-.

 **Comentarios Finales...**

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer one-shot.  
¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Menciono que es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir una historia, así que me disculpo si notan fallas, estoy abierta a sugerencias y cualquier corrección para que pueda mejorar y entregarles una gran historia.  
Estaré publicando los one-shot's restantes cada semana, todos los sábados, ¡así que espérenlos!  
Sin más que acotar, sólo desearles un lindo día, tarde o noche y gracias por leer esto.  
¡Nos leemos!


End file.
